


Moonlight and Sunshine

by micchi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 人兽
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micchi/pseuds/micchi





	Moonlight and Sunshine

清纯文写多了就想开车来平衡一下。我也不知道为什么我要来两个电台一个HBO一个迪士尼……更加不知道为什么总是要给打炮文设定前因后果……恨。  
国际惯例关键词示警：PWP，兽交，流血

我亲爱的弟弟呀，我杀不了你，却可以让你比死去更痛苦。每当日光闪耀、月光来临，你们将失去彼此，永不相见。

Thor从梦中惊醒，身边的Loki立刻警醒地抬起头，长长的尾巴卷上Thor赤裸的上身，绿色的眼睛安静地望着他。Thor抹了把脸，一手搭上黑豹修长有力的身体，手指陷进对方温暖的皮毛中，立刻安心了不少：“我没事，让你担心了……”

“噩梦？”他弟弟俏皮的声音钻进了脑海，这是他们如今唯一能够交流的办法。Thor想念他弟弟温和低沉的声音，甚至想念他弟弟故意与他作对、惹他生气的样子，他太久没有见到弟弟真实的模样了：“我梦到了我们被诅咒的那一天，”Thor苦笑，把黑豹温顺的身体搂进怀里，转头看窗外喃喃自语，月亮要升起来了了……”

黑豹弓起身体伸了个懒腰，最后一丝日光隐去，一人一豹同时发出痛苦的呻吟声。肌肤与皮毛不断撕裂，骨骼变形重组，等到月光升起，黑豹恢复为Loki的人形，而Thor则化为一头威风凛凛的雄狮。即使经过了百年日夜变化之苦，两人仍未能适应这份诅咒。Loki浑身赤裸，在疼痛中颤抖了好一会儿才跌跌撞撞地站起来，从山洞角落里找出自己的衣服穿上。Thor也慢慢恢复，站起来抖了抖鬃毛，亲昵地把湿漉漉的鼻子贴上Loki还赤裸的大腿。Loki笑了，酸痛的手臂细细抚摸Thor后颈金黄色的短毛。Thor没有Loki的魔法，他变成动物形态后便无法与Loki交流，只能从喉咙间发出低吼声，让Loki知道他很享受Loki的碰触。

毕竟百年来这就是他们所能享受到的唯一的亲密了。

百年前的征战中，为了拯救自己的国家，Thor不得不杀死自己的姐姐Hela。她作恶多端，一心只想要毁灭和破坏，虽然这场杀戮是正义之举，但Thor的手上既然染了亲人的血，便也承受了谋杀血亲的原罪。Hela临死前看穿了这弟弟的心，她不但诅咒了Thor，还诅咒了Loki、这位从小在Thor身边长大的养弟。她要让他们比死亡更痛苦——日复一日的变形之苦确实让他们生不如死，而最令人难以忍受的是他们陪伴在彼此身边却无法真正相聚，直到诅咒破解的那天到来，他们都不会真正相见。

Loki贴着Thor温暖的身体躺下来，一只手懒洋洋地梳理Thor凌乱的鬃毛。他花了数十年时间尝试破解这道诅咒，却一无所获，唯一的成就是能让兽形的自己与Thor沟通。如今Loki已经穷尽办法，用尽生命的诅咒恐怕需要用比生命更强大的力量化解，而Loki不确定自己有那样的能力。他双眼半合，躺了一会儿，等到身体上的痛苦渐渐平复，便起身背起他们的行囊继续前进。Thor抖了抖身体，轻快地跃出山洞跟上了他，两人日以继夜地赶路，为的是前往尼夫海姆的白蜡林——故老相传，在那个雾之国度、白蜡树林最深处终年被浓雾淹没的地方，有一块土地，那里没有月光也没有日光，没有黑夜也没有白昼。既然无法破解诅咒，他们只好如此生存下去并寻找到能够真正相见的办法，哪怕只有一点点的可能性，他们都想试试看。到了这个地步，相见甚至比解除诅咒更为重要。Hela是对的，她让他们朝夕相处不相见，确实比夺走他们的性命更为痛苦。

月光柔和明亮，照着脚下的路，Loki走了一会儿，看到了来到尼夫海姆以来见到的第一棵白蜡树。树干高耸入云，树冠延展开来，刺入无边无际的夜空，尼夫海姆的白蜡树和尘世间的不同，它们的枝干是比冥府更为幽深的黑色，树叶则雪白无暇。Loki一眼便认出了这棵独一无二的白蜡树，这让他心情愉悦了一些，他折下一支树枝，断枝一接触他的手掌便化为黑色的烟雾，融进了笼罩尼夫海姆的雾气中。

“我想我们找对地方了。”Loki轻笑，数十年来未曾如此刻这般愉悦，迈开大步向浓雾深处走去。Thor追上他的脚步，尾巴不安分地甩来甩去，鼻子喷出热气来，急躁不安地跟着Loki前行。

尽管Thor此刻无法表达自己的想法，Loki却一眼就看透了他：“让我猜猜，我的哥哥，你是不是忍不住要就此占有我了？”

Thor偏头吼了一声，Loki这时心情极好，一点也不打算收敛：“真的，怎么过去我们都没想到？”他低头看着身边的巨兽，“不知道被这样的你操，又是什么滋味？”

Thor警告地露出獠牙，Loki悻悻闭上嘴，也不敢太过份。他能清楚地看见雄狮胯下悬着的沉重性器，知道要是Thor把这事当真他就惨了。受魔法诅咒的Thor比普通的狮子大得多，Loki的兽型亦是如此。白蜡树越来越多，最终填满了整片土地。深黑色树枝相互缠绕，遮住了大地与天空。Loki抬头看着这块密不透风的空间，依稀还能看到一些月光的影子。

只要有一点月光，Thor就不会恢复人形，他们只能继续深入森林腹地，然而没有人会走进尼夫海姆的白蜡林——传说中那地方连接着冥府，谁会想要自寻死路呢？Loki踌躇不前，Thor毛茸茸的脑袋凑上来，贴着他的大腿磨蹭了几下，Loki察觉到了他的急切，探身挠了挠他的鬃毛。Thor忽然不安分起来，巨大的爪子刨着深黑色的泥土，喉咙间发出示威的低吼声。Loki知道兽态的他感官比自己要来得敏锐，这神秘莫测的白蜡林里莫不是有些古怪？他念了个咒语，一簇火焰在他掌心燃烧起来，慢慢照亮了周遭——白蜡林沙沙作响，Thor越发焦躁不安，庞大的身体紧贴着Loki转起了圈子。Loki一只手举着魔法火把，另一只手上握住了自己的匕首，全神贯注地倾听着森林深处的动静。出了树叶与树叶相摩擦的声音之外他什么都听不到。

突然之间一切如同死一般寂静，除了彼此的呼吸声之外Loki什么都听不见了。他的身体由于紧张而紧绷，他与Thor千年来四处冒险，两个人一起在九界中创下许多丰功伟绩，只要有Thor在身边，Loki就从不知道什么叫害怕。此刻他紧贴着狮子雄壮温暖的身体，在那极度的静谧中侧耳倾听。Thor的毛竖了起来，有什么东西向他们袭来了：白蜡木的叶子在微风中消散，化作黑色的雾，缓慢地缠绕上两人的身体。雾与夜色融为一体，Loki和Thor尚未意识到危险，雾气已经将他们团团裹住。Thor大吼一声，咬住Loki的衣角将他甩上了自己的背，敞开四肢向密林深处狂奔。黑雾紧随着他们穷追不舍，Loki抓着Thor的鬃毛，整个身体附在他背上才不至于被摔下去。白蜡树化成的黑雾似乎有自己的意识，身后的白蜡树哗哗作响，更多的叶子消散在黑雾中。越来越浓的黑雾终于将他们围住，Thor停下脚步烦躁地大吼，Loki从他身上滑落，他们被黑雾裹住了，Loki突然醒悟——这就是了，没有日光也没有月光的地方，就在这尼夫海姆的浓雾之中。Thor似乎也意识到了这一点，他抬头看天空，一片黑暗，除了Loki手里尚未失效的那点魔法的火焰之外什么都看不见。他们深陷雾中，但Thor依旧未能化作人形。他低吼，用头蹭Loki的身体，Loki则颓然坐倒。尼夫海姆是他们相见的唯一希望，谁知道这仅有的希望仍旧落空了，在这没有日光和月光的地方，他们依旧一人一兽，相隔咫尺，远似天涯海角。

Loki索性躺倒在地上，黑雾潮湿阴冷，让他觉得很不舒服，Thor喉咙里咕隆了几声，便也贴着他躺下。他此时只是一头野兽，派不上什么用场，只好用柔软蓬松的鬃毛给Loki取暖。Loki把他巨大的头颅搂在胸前，一下一下地梳理着，挑出鬃毛里挂着的泥土和树枝。Thor打了个喷嚏，滚了两滚，居然压上了Loki的身体。Loki又好气又好笑，没想到在这样的绝境当中Thor还有心玩闹。此刻他向来威严的哥哥仿佛一只巨大的猫，露着肚子在Loki身上翻滚，若不是Loki其实出身于约顿海姆的巨人世家，怕是要被他这体型庞大的兄长压死了。事已至此，伤心徒劳无益，反正两人已经如此过了百余年，也不差这一天。Loki伸手抚摸Thor柔软无比的腹部，他是豹形的时候也喜欢Thor给他挠肚子，这大概是他们的通病了。

Loki的魔法火焰早已熄灭，黑暗中他们看不清彼此，只能通过触摸感知对方，Loki挠着Thor软绵绵的肚子，Thor满足地打折呼，Loki的手指忽然碰到了一样火热坚硬的东西，他紧张地缩回手，想起先前看到的Thor沉甸甸的胯下——他哥哥人形的分量已经很让Loki吃不消了，换成兽形简直是触目惊心。Thor却似乎来了兴致，抓着扒拉着Loki的衣服，不停地喷着热气，湿热的舌头舔上了Loki的脖子。他舔得小心翼翼，十分轻柔，知道弟弟人形的柔软皮肤承受不住自己的舔舐。Loki想要拒绝Thor，想要逃得远远的，却无法办到。Thor的爪子将他圈得紧紧的，再说自从诅咒以来他们谁都没法享受欢爱，已经差不多到了极限。Loki早厌倦了依靠自己的手指解决欲望，他想念Thor火热的手掌、沉重的阴茎和他温暖的怀抱。黑暗给他提供了最好的屏障，羞耻和理智远去，原始的欲望逐渐占了上风。Loki躺平身体算是默许，Thor则十分亲昵地舔咬起了他的脖子。雄狮强有力的巨齿能轻易咬穿Loki的喉咙，却用上了十足的控制，只是一点一点地磨蹭着，把Loki弄得湿答答的，心痒难耐。Loki在黑暗中脱掉了自己的衣服，黑雾让他冷得打了个颤，立刻滚到Thor火烫的身下，用他的皮毛御寒。Thor的鬃毛磨蹭着Loki的胸口，火热的舌头一路向下，舔上了Loki一边的乳头。Loki呻吟了一声，压抑许久的欲望在久违的碰触下苏醒，双腿敞开以容纳他兄长庞大的身体，两只手臂深深插进了Thor浓密的鬃毛中。

Thor一直在低声吼叫，那是雄狮发情时独有的声音，他心满意足地舔着Loki的身体，偶尔用锋利的獠牙擦过Loki挺立的乳头，让Loki发出一声惊呼、更往他怀抱里躲。在这绝对的黑暗中，身体其他感官被空前放大，每一丝细微的快感都在不停地翻滚、汇聚、酝酿，最终给Loki带来莫大的欢乐。Loki弓起身体，在Thor粗糙的舌头带给他的快乐与痛苦之间挣扎，Thor将他的乳头舔得又红又肿，又继续向下舔上他的小腹。Loki在黑暗中颤抖不已，声音如掺了蜜糖般粘腻：“哥哥……”

Thor用一声狮吼回应他，那声音让Loki浑身颤抖，他们是如此的渴望彼此，是人是兽已经不再重要，他想要独占Thor的灵魂，情愿被Thor吞吃、让两人合为一体。Thor凸凹不平的舌头舔过Loki的腹部，卷上了他早已挺立的阴茎。Loki发出一声哭喊，抓紧了Thor的鬃毛，又害怕又兴奋，若Thor能在黑暗中视物，便会见到Loki的身体已经变成极度情动时才会呈现的粉红色。但Thor记得与Loki同床的情形，他坚信哪怕肉体消弭、灵魂粉碎，他也不会忘记弟弟的脸庞在他身下因情欲而变得艳丽无比的模样。他用灵活的舌头尽可能紧紧卷住Loki的阴茎，狮子的嘴巴不会吸吮，他便用舌头不停地舔舐，间或将舌尖戳进Loki股间紧闭的入口——他的兄弟有一百年余年不曾与人同床共枕，怕是都快要忘记这地方给他带来的非凡快乐了。Loki在黑暗放浪地呻吟，反正在这永恒的黑暗之国，时间和空间都已经静止，只有他们彼此是真实的，他乐于叫给Thor听，好让他知道自己的欲求，才不至于有所保留。Thor仿佛全然领会了Loki的意图，他把脑袋挤进Loki双腿之间，弟弟久违的情动气味让他兴奋不已，他的舌头顶开了Loki的后穴向里面挤，黑暗中舔舐的水声，Loki的喘息声和呻吟声都变得无比清晰。Thor用野兽更加敏感的嗅觉和味觉去感知他的兄弟，几乎让感官过载的快感让他觉得自己比百年前更加渴求Loki。他匆匆将Loki舔开，用两只前爪按住Loki的肩膀，阴茎在Loki湿漉漉的双腿间磨蹭起来。

Loki觉得自己要被Thor融化了，他伸手握住哥哥粗大的阴茎，手下一样的触感让Loki有些犹豫：狮子的阴茎表面长着许多不规律的凸起，Loki颤抖了一下，Thor粗糙的舌头又舔上他的耳朵，热切的鼻息喷上Loki赤裸的身体。Loki咬咬牙，在黑暗中摸索自己的身体，用双手引导的兄长的阴茎，对准自己被舔开的后穴，抬起一条腿鼓励地蹭了蹭狮子的腰侧：“来吧……”

Thor发出一声咆哮，用前爪支撑身体，将自己勃起的阴茎一点一点顶进了Loki的身体。这毫无疑问是一场痛苦的交欢，Loki疼得咬紧了嘴唇：Thor很大，那些凸起的倒刺更增加了疼痛的程度，几乎让Loki难以忍受。但Loki知道他们有多渴望这个，他不想停止这场欢爱，他的手指又缠上了Thor的鬃毛，示意他慢一些，放松身体好让Thor进得更深。被打来的过程漫长痛苦，好像过了一个世纪之久，Loki终于将Thor完全脱下。野兽伏在Loki身上一动也不动，Loki在黑暗中喘息不已，他觉得自己被撕裂了，下面火烧火燎地痛，要命的是那些凸起从四面八方挤压着他湿软的、被撑开到极限的肉穴，他感受的不只是单纯的疼痛，快感像是平静的海面下潜藏的洋流，正一点一点让他沦陷。Loki哭了，眼泪打湿了Thor的鬃毛，声音嘶哑：“动一动……哥哥，求你了……”

 

我知道狮子的XX又小又不持久，但凡事较真还要同人怎么搞，所以魔法狮子Thor必须有一根魔法大鸡鸡！  
怎么觉得狮子操Loki是很萌但反过来要是Thor般豹……画面太美不忍直视


End file.
